(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a juice box holder and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an adjustable two-piece juice box holder for holding different sizes of flexible juice boxes and foil-like liquid pouches. The juice box holder is designed to prevent spillage when a box or pouch is opened and held by a user.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a variety of different types of container holders, juice box holders and the like. For example, in U.S. Design Pat. 329,357 to Lebensfeld, a beverage container holder is illustrated. In U.S. Design Pat. 149,866 to Fry, a holder for a paper milk carton is shown. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,811 to Kelston, a squeeze resistant holder for a juice box is disclosed. The holder includes a hinged housing with an open top for inserting a straw into the top of the juice box. A stopper is included for covering a straw opening when the juice box is not in use. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,021 to Lyon, a holder for a liquid package is described. The holder is a hollow container with a hinged lid. The lid has sharp point for puncturing the top of the package and a mouthpiece for receiving a liquid from the punctured package. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,575 to Ravreby, a holder for an aseptic package is disclosed. The holder includes a container with a removable cover and stopper disposed under the cover for securing a straw hole. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,857 to Rosen, a liquid box holder is shown for holding a juice box. The holder includes a lid with drink spout, an air regulating valve and a fluid exit opening. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,435 to Wright, a receptacle for a box-style flexible beverage container is described. The receptacle includes sidewalls, a bottom and an open top for receiving the beverage container therein.
None of the above mentioned prior art patents specifically disclose the unique features, structure and function of the subject adjustable two-piece juice box holder for holding different size juice boxes and liquid filled foil-like pouches.